My Weirdest Dream
by Erin Elric
Summary: JD catchs the flu and while he's rcovering he keeps haveing a really weird dream.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Scrubs fic. SO read review no flames. This story will be in JD's POV because I found out it was easier to write it that way. Italic is thought. Disclaimer: I don not own Scrubs or the Movie Infection, which JD is making a reference to. You also don't have to know a thing about the movie it was just where I got the idea for his really weird dream. Note I was about half asleep when I wrote this. If any one is ooc I'm sorry.

My Weirdest Dream… or should I say dreams.

_"As I walk down the hallways of Sacred Heart Hospital I begin to wonder about things. Well… then again I do, do that often."_

"I'm watching you." Said the Janitor as I walked by.

_"But I'm not going to let anything get to me. No not today. Because today is going to be a great day." _

I coughed loudly.

"Sound contagious maybe you should get that checked out." Said the Janitor smiling evilly.

_"Not even a cold can slow me down."_

"Hey Newbie!" called Dr. Cox from across the room.

I turned and looked at him.

"Come let's go you have a new patient waiting for you, and I ain't got all day, Mary."

_"I wonder if there will ever be a time when he doesn't call me girl's names."_

"What's the name?"

"Mr. Parker, room five." He said handing him a chart.

"A burn patient? Why isn't he in the burn center?"

"He's a recovering burn patient."

_"Man this reminds me of this movie I watched one time."_

"Focus here Rebecca."

"Sorry."

"Read the chart you'll know how to handle it. Think of this as a big girl's step." He said walking away.

I walked into the room.

Carla was all ready there.

"So how is he doing?"

"I think he'll live. But for now his in a lot of pain."

"Did you give him something?"

"Yes."

"Change his bandages?"

"Yes."

I looked at the cart then at the patient. "Nothing left to right now. I'll come back to check on him later."

"Okay."

I finished up my rounds and was walking to the lounge. I sat down on the couch. I coughed again.

"Hey JD." Said Turk walking into the lounge.

"Hey."

"You okay you sound sick?"

"I think I have a cold." I sneezed.

He handed me a tissue. "Maybe you should have a doctor examine you."

"Please, I'm a doctor I don't need a doctor." I coughed again.

"The flu." Said a familiar voice from the room.

I sat up and looked back at Dr. Cox.

"You have the flu Suzan. I suggest you get plenty of rest and fluids, Miss 'I'm a doctor I don't need medical advice'." He walked in the room. "Now get your contaminated self off the couch so I can watch my soaps."

I got up.

"Thank you." He said sitting down and turned on the TV. "Go on Samantha, before you get the whole ward sick."

I walked to the room where they have beds set up for the doctors.

_"I'll just take a nap and go back on my rounds. Just a quick little nap."_

Confusion that's what I felt when I woke back up.

"Huh? Who where? Oh yeah I'm still at work."

I crawled out of bed and walked out side.

The Janitor was mopping the floor. "Good morning."

"What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Midnight."

_"What there's no way I could have been out that long."_

"You okay you look confused."

_"And now the Janitor is being nice to me. I have to be dreaming."_

I shook my head and continued walking down the hall. I walked past the nurses' station to see that Carla was there.

"You're still here Carla?"

"Of course I am Bambi."

_"I really must be dreaming."_

"Dr. Kalso is still missing. Leaving us without pay, or money to treat the patients." Said Dr. Cox

"What?"

"You heard me. He's still missing. I think we should transfer that patients out of here. There's only… two."

"Two? What happened to every one else?"

"I dunno that is not my problem. You should go back to you're room."

"Why don't you need me?"

"No." he said walking away.

"Okay…"

"Wake up."

"But I'm all ready awake."

He walked back over there. "I said wake up damn it or else."

"One more minute please."

"No Newbie, Wake up now or else you're going to be late to pick out that brand new dress you all ways wanted."

I opened my eyes. "What? Oh it's you. Did you find Dr. Kalso?"

He gave me this weird look.

"I'm not missing." Said Dr. Kalso who walked by about that time.

"Come on Jennifer." He said pulling me up from the bed.

"Where are going?"

"To my office."

"Why?"

"To get you some flu medicine."

"Oh…."

_"Man that was weird dream."_

Next chapter coming soon. Sorry if any one was ooc. Read review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Thanks all for the reviews. Cookies for every one. Italic is thought read review no flames they hurt. Oh and another thing, if I get any medical terminology wrong, I'm sorry I am not a doctor nor do I plan to become one.

My weirdest Dream 

Ch 2

"Say ah." Said Dr. Cox 

"Ah." I said opening my mouth wide, as he put a tongue depressant in my mouth. _"It had been a while since I sat in the patient's chair"_

"I aught yu were givin' me medicine."

"What?" he asked as he removed the stick.

"I thought you were giving me medicine."

"I can't just give you meds Charlotte I have to examine you. Now please hold still Newbie this is as bad for me as it is for you." He finished as he held down my tongue again with that damn stick.

"I an't elp it."

_"By this time Dr. Cox was annoyed."_

He leaned back in his chair and glared at me, scribbled something on his notes then got the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth.

_"I hate those stupid things because no matter how they place them in my mouth they manage to hurt my tongue."_

"Ah-ah." I mumbled.

"Ah?" he asked giving me a weird look as he removed the evil thermometer.

"Those things hurt my mouth."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of God Newbie. Be a big girl for once in your life." He looked at the thermometer. "Your temp is up."

"Great." I sighed sacristy.

"Diagnoses flu. Just as I said. Now Margaret I'm going to set a room up for you, then get the meds."

"You want me to stay?"

"No I want you to move in and be the night time janitor."

_I saw myself mopping the floor as the Janitor stood over me 'Keep going kid. Just wait till you find a penny in the door' 'Man'_

"Earth to Newbie." Said Dr. Cox waving his hand over my face.

"Huh?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"Go-to-bed." He said slowly pointing to the door.

I got up and began to walk to the door.

"Oh and Newbie."

I looked back at him.

"If I get sick I'm kicking your ass. Understand Becky?"

"Yes."

"Gooood."

I began walking tot he room that Dr. Cox set up for me wondering why he wanted me to stay in the hospital any ways, when the next thing I knew. "Whoa!" bam I was on the floor.

"Floor's wet." Said the Janitor standing over me.

"I see that. Can't you at least cut me a break today I'm sick."

"Awww… I don't care." He said holding his hand out to me.

"No you'll drop me again."

"I'm not going to drop you."

I took his hand.

"Up you go." He said pulling me up. "Have a nice day." He said smiling evilly.

_"God he's scary sometimes." _ I thought as I walked over to the nurse's station.

"Hi Bambi."

"Hello Carla."

"Dr. Cox says he wants you to stay here for observation."

"Do happen to know why he wants me to stay?"

"No. He didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry Bambi, I haven't got a clue for why you're staying."

"Thanks Carla." I said walking on to my room. _"Damn it not even Carla knows and she knows everything… or at least she thinks she knows every thing."_

I then heard a whistle.

"Why are you still wondering around the hospital Newbie?" asked Dr. Cox.

"Well Dr. Cox I…"

"No, no Newbie. When I give you a direct order you obey said direct order."

"I know but…"

"But?"

"Why do you even want to keep me here?"

"It's simple. I'm worried that your flu will turn to pneumonia and I know if I send you home you will not rest, you will be out partying with the girls. Then you'll be back in this hospital getting you lungs drained."

My eyes widened.

"Now go to bed."

"Yes sir!" I yelped running off.

Next chapter coming soon maybe. Read review no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update, I would give you a bunch of excuses but I'm sure you all have heard them before so I'll spare you .

Remember read review no flames, italic is thought and this fic is still in JD's POV

My Weirdest Dream 

Ch 3

I had only been asleep for five minutes when it started again.

JD's Dream… 

I could hear an alarm. An alarm that seemed so familiar. My alarm clock… no… wait it's the. "The code alarm!" I yelled.

I hoped out of bed as fast as I could and ran out of my room. For some strange reason I had a gut feeling that the coding patient was the burn victim.

I ran to his room as fast as I could but by the time I got there it was to late.

Dr. Cox and Elliot were arguing over something, Carla looked like she was five seconds away from an emotional break down and Turk remained silent.

"I killed him." Whispered Carla

"We have to do something about this." Said Elliot.

"Oh like what?" asked Dr. Cox sarcastically. 'The man is dead. We can't turn back time. Just face it Barbie the hospital is doomed."

"Not if we cover it up."

Even though I had just walked in the middle of this mess I felt as though I had to stop them. "Whoa Elliot we can't do that."

"JD it's either cover this up or lose our license and become homeless doctors."

"But if we lose our license we can't-"

"Zip it Newbie. Barbie has a point, if we let this go by we won't have jobs any more."

"But just can't say some one didn't die."

"We can speed up the decomp."

"That's immoral!"

"We would only have to heat up the body." Said Dr. Cox

"Do you two even realize what your planning on doing!" I yelled in protest.

"Go back to bed, Newbie."

"But-"

"Go!"

"Yes sir."

I walked out of the room to see the Janitor standing there.

"Killed some body didn't ya?" he asked

"N-no."

"Trying to cover it up now aren't ya?"

"N-no." I stammered once again and ran down the hallway.

The hall way was full with red flashing lights. I paused wondering what it was.

"Hey!" called some one.

I then realized it was the paramedics.

"We need you to take this guy for us."

"We can't we're… I just can't."

"Just take him."

"I told you we can't there's another hospital down the road from this one take him there."

"We can't."

"Just…" I shock my head then left the scene with the paramedic yelling at me.

I ran back to my room as quickly as my legs could carry me. But I soon realized some one was standing in front of the door to my room.

"Sport."

"Dr. Kelso? I was told that you were messing."

"No I was asleep in room four. Apparently nobody in this hospital looks for people any more."

_"Room four wait… that's the room beside the one that…" _

"I want you and Doctor Cox to see a new patient so go find him please."

I soon returned with Dr. Cox in toe.

"This better be good Newbie."

We walked to the room that Kelso had told me to meet him at.

"This is your new patient. Rare disease never seen it before."

I looked down at the bed to see a man oozing green ooze.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed then passed out.

Cliffy hanger! Ha! Next update coming… eventually. Remember read review no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all for the reviews. hands out cookies to reviewers Sorry for the long delay once again. Remember italic is thought and it's in JD's POV Onward to the new chapter!

My Weirdest Dream Chapter 4 

"JD wake up!" yelled Turk shaking me.

I opened my eyes but who was screaming…

"Dude!"

"What?"

"What's with all that screaming man? You woke up every patient on this floor."

"No that girly screaming probably woke up every patient including the ones under anesthesia." Said Dr. Cox as he walked in my room carrying a chart that was most likely mine. "So what's the problem, Newbie?"

"There is no problem."

He nodded. "And that shrill girl yell was just for kicks then?"

"Okay, okay I had a bad dream!" I yelled embarrassedly

They were silent for a minute then Turk started to laugh, soon Dr. Cox began to laugh to.

"Aw. Is the big bad monsters after Newbie?" he asked in a tone as if he was talking to a child.

"Not monsters… just an oozy patient and twisted dream versions of the hospital staff."

He rolled his eyes. "Newbie would you just-"

"Grow a pair?" I asked.

He glared at me and thumbed his nose.

"You can't do anything to me Perry I'm a patient!" I shouted pointing at him.

"Wana beat on that?"

"N- no."

"Uh-huh. I thought so." He said leaving.

"And you look up to that man?" asked Turk pointing at the door after Dr. Cox was long gone down the hallway. "So what's this dream that's keeping you up at night?"

"Well… you remember a few weeks ago we watch this movie called Infection?"

He stood there hands on his hips in thought. "Oh weird Japanese movie about that hospital."

"Yeah."

"Ha!" he yelled clapping his hands together. "I bet you thought I didn't remember that."

"This isn't a game show, Turk!"

"Yeah right sorry."

"Any ways. I had remembered it after I had seen our burn patient and the nightmare is like the movie."

He paused. "Wait what?"

"Okay, we are the characters in the movie and-"

"Which character am I?"

"Turk!"

"Oh come on which character am I?"

"The head nurse I think."

"What? Man you dream sucks."

"Does it matter which character you are!"

"I guess not."

"Any ways, the burn patient we have is the one in the dream."

"So it's exactly like the movie but with us in it?"

"That's what I said earlier."

"Oh okay… but why the head nurse?"

"Turk!"

"Okay, okay. It's your weird dream." He looked down at his watch. "I got to go. I have surgery at three. Bye buddy."

"Bye." I said as he left.

I was all alone in my room. I picked up the remote to the TV and began to flip through the channels. I soon gave up on my search for something decent to watch. I shut off the TV and drifted back to sleep.

JD's dream 

"Are you going to wake up some time today, Stacey?"

I heard someone ask as I began to open my eyes. I mumbled groggily as I sat up. Dr Cox and Dr Kelso were standing over me.

"Are you okay sport?" asked Dr Kelso

"Yeah." I said as I stood back up.

"Good." He said smiling. "So which one of you wants the green guy as a patient?"

There's times in a persons' life were you must make a choice to fight or fly. I choose…

"Newbie where are you going?" demanded Dr. Cox

I choose to run. And ran I did as fast as I could.

"Newbie get back here now!" called Dr. Cox

I kept running till. "Whoa!" I found myself laying on the ground.

"Even in your dreams you manage to fall on the floor." Said the Janitor

"Shut up." I said getting up. My back throbbed in pain after the fall.

"Newbie!" yelled Dr. Cox as he marched up to me.

I closed my eyes and waited for my punishment.

"And would you just get out of here!" he yelled at the Janitor. "There wasn't even a Janitor in the movie."

"I scare the kid that bad." He said as he left.

"Newbie, you girlfriend, Turk has agreed to watch the green man so we can study on him and see what it is."

"Why study him?" I asked opening my eyes.

He leaned in. "I think Kelso knows about the death."

"And?"

"You were there. You're as much a part of this as I am. So till we're in the clear, we…" he paused looked around then took a sharp breath. "Do as Kelso says."

"It pains you to say that doesn't it?"

"Yes it does." He said nodding his head quickly. "So what do you say there Newbie?"

I thought about it, and thought about it then finally said. "If we die it's all your fault." I said pointing a finger at him.

He rolled his eyes then turned back down the hallway.

I followed shortly hoping that nothing bad would happen to me today.

My hopes were dashed right when I walked into the new patient's room.

Turk was passed out on the floor and the green patient was gone.

"Turk!" I screamed as I ran to my fallen friend.

"Good God." Said Dr. Cox as he looked around the room. "I'll get help." He said right when he turned back to the door Dr. Kelso was entering the room.

"No need a nurse is coming up to remove him."

Before I could say anything, Dr. Kelso continued speaking. "In the mean time I want you two to find our missing patient."

I was going to refuse to but Dr. Cox stopped me.

"Come on Newbie." He said gesturing to the door.

I didn't want to but I decided to follow him.

I woke back up this time not from having some one wake me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was still bothered by the dream when I decided to get out of bed and use the rest room.

After I was finished I walked back into my room rather than go back to sleep I decided to see who as still at the hospital.

I opened the door though I soon learned that leaving was not an option.

"And where are you going Newbie?" asked Dr. Cox who was apparently coming in to check up on me.

"For a walk."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Maya you're a patient here. Or did you forget?"

"No I know I'm a patient here."

"Then start acting like one." He said pointing back into the room.

I walked back over to my bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Dr. Cox did the usual check ups making them on the paper with the clipboard. "Okay." He said closing the clipboard. "Seems to be that you're getting better."

"Good." I sighed.

"But you'll only fully recover if you continue to rest." He said as he left the room.

Rest was the last ting I wanted to do so I decided to watch some TV till my eyes began to feel heavy once again.

Next chapter coming soon hopefully. I'm very sorry for the long delay really I am.


End file.
